


Actions and Consequences

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Jon is not related to the Starks, Protective Daddy Ned, Teenage Jon and Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: When 17 year old Sansa starts dating her neighbour and brother's friend, 18 year old Jon Snow, her father feels that the young couple could benefit from a lesson or two about being responsible.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danidanisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidanisara/gifts).



> A huge congratulations to Danidanisara who has recently welcomed her baby daughter into the world!! :-D

If we're talking about the average day in Jon Snow's life in terms of a 1 to 10 scale of embarrassment, he would commit to the majority hitting around a 4. There's been plenty of solid 7s or 8s, especially when Sansa would send him a boner-inducing text in the middle of class, saying something along the lines of ' _Oops - I forgot to put panties on again today_ ' or _'Can you give me a ride home after school? Then maybe we could park up somewhere and I'll give you one'?_ Always followed by a winky emoji. _That damn winky emoji!_

But if we're going to talk about some _serious_ embarrassment - like a 9 or a 10 - then so far, Jon has endured two very specific days that turn the tips of his ears a violent shade of pink just thinking about them.

The first of these days, the humiliating incident happened early. He had stayed over at his neighbour and friend, Robb Stark's house the previous night. Robb had awoken early to his alarm for morning footy practice at his local youth team. Jon did have every intention of waking with him to go and watch his mate have a bit of a kick about - but when that loud buzz of the alarm went off at 5am, the thought of standing in a muddy field freezing his balls off watching Robb just didn't contend with the lure of the warm Stark camp-bed he was using in his friend's room. And so there he stayed as Robb gathered his kit and left with a grumbled goodbye.

Jon had wanted to go back to sleep, _he really did_. It just didn't help that he knew Robb's ridiculously hot sister that he had a huge crush on was in the next room over. It also didn't help that yesterday she'd been eating a popsicle - _a popsicle!_  It's only April for seven sake! Who has a popsicle before June at least? _Sansa-Fucking-Stark - that's who._ And it had been _torture_. She had sucked and licked on that thing for near enough fifteen minutes whilst idly flicking the pages of her fashion magazine and absentmindedly playing with her hair. No wonder Jon couldn't keep up with Robb and Theon's conversation about their plans for that night - not when he was _this_ close to hiding away in the Stark's bathroom to jack off.

Well, now he was alone - no need to hide _._ He glanced up at Robb's bedside table and spied the box of tissues. _The less I think about that the better,_ he thought before reaching up to grab a few and settling back under the blanket where his hand found his familiar rhythm and his mind found a familiar redhead (this time sucking on something other than a popsicle).

He hadn't meant to moan her name - _he really hadn't._

And then it happened. The world conspired against Jon (or not, as he soon came to realise) as _Sansa-Fucking-Stark_ just happened to be walking by Robb's door when said moaning of her name took place, prompting her to just mosey on in to see what Jon wanted.

As it turned out, one of the most embarrassing moments of Jon's life so far didn't turn out so badly for him - not when (after her initial shock and Jon's petrified apologies) she slid under the covers with him in the small single camp-bed and his hand was replaced with hers. 

The second most embarrassing day was perhaps two months after that. They were officially dating and _Sansa-Fucking-Stark_ was _his girl_ now. Robb hadn't liked it at first but he was slowly coming round to the idea - as long as he didn't have to watch them suck face or weren't too obvious about what they had been up to when they disappeared together only to return with kiss swollen lips, dishevelled clothing and matching pawed-at hairstyles.

But this day was meant to be special - after building up their knowledge of one another's likes and dislikes in terms of kissing, touching, sucking, licking and even biting - they were going to have sex together for the first time. Not that this would be Jon's first time - he'd managed to lose his 'V card' to a girl named Ygritte at a party six months prior, but now he kind of wishes he'd just waited.

They'd had everything planned - sexy mood music, 'precautions' burning a hole in Jon's pocket and an empty house. The Starks were all meant to be going on a family day out like they did once a fortnight - bowling, lunch at their favourite Italian restaurant, a movie and then ice cream. It was a Stark family tradition - a tradition that Sansa fully intended to beg off by feigning illness so that Jon could come to her and then...well, 'come' _with_ her.

They'd gotten as far Jon being in just his boxers, his cock straining against the fabric. Sansa looked like the star of every one of Jon's fantasies wearing nothing but her panites. His mouth was latched onto one of her erect nipples, Sansa's hand was gripping onto his hair and her hips were rocking against his hand where it was being put to work between her legs, playing with her clit the way she'd showed him to. Suddenly, it all came to a heart-stopping terrifying end when Ned Stark burst through his daughter's bedroom door.

"Your mother sent me to the pharmacy to get you some- Sansa?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING"?! 

 _Oh well, it was good while it lasted_ , Jon thought as his life flashed before his eyes. A lot of it seemed to be dedicated to staring at a certain redhead. But he wasn't looking at that redhead now as she scrambled to find items of clothing to cover her bare skin. Oh no. He was staring intently at the floor, fidgeting and covering his erection with both hands whilst avoiding Mr Stark's furious deadly gaze.

Yea. That day had defiantly reached a solid 10 on the ol' embarrass-o-meter. He had felt sure that Ned wasn't going to let his precious daughter within 500 paces of the 'horny little bastard' who'd attempted to defile her. Which was why the sight that greeted him when he answered his front door was more than puzzling.

There, standing on his and his mother's doorstep was Sansa and Ned Stark, the former looking thoroughly annoyed and the latter looking...smug? Then he noticed what Sansa was holding - a squirming baby that looked as though it was about to burst into tears as Sansa tried to bounce some calm into the little one.

"What's...err...what's going on"?

"Hello Jon" Ned beamed back at him, entirely too cheerfull coming from someone who wanted to castrate him a few days ago. "Congratulations! It's a boy"! He exclaimed with a huge grin as he waved a large bag with teddy bears on it. Sansa groaned. Jon stared back at them feeling rather thick.

"Dad's gone mental" Sansa supplied with a roll of her eyes as she continued to bounce the baby in her arms.

"Nonsense" Ned chuckled as he barged past Jon and set down the overstuffed bag by the bottom of the stairs.

"What's going on"? Jon's mum called as she walked up behind him.

_I haven't a clue!_

"Hello Lyanna"! Ned said, rocking happily on his feet, looking entirely too proud of himself "meet your new grandson" he answered as he gestured to the little baby in Sansa's arms.

"WHAT"?! Jon's mum screeched, her eyes frantically searching the three of them before burning a hole in her son's face with a terrifying stare _._

"This is my cousin, Eddie" Sansa finally explained. Jon felt like his lungs had the capacity to work again. "Apparently we're 'borrowing him'" she said, narrowing her eyes at her Dad.

"Yes" Ned agreed, grinning widely before clapping Jon on the back "and these two lovebirds are going to learn all about actions and consequences by being parents for the weekend".

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh isn't he just adorable"?! Jon's mum cooed as she rocked and bounced little 3 month old baby Eddie where she stood in the middle of their living room.

"Yes, yes" Ned said with a little frustration as he swiped the baby from Lyanna's arms and deposited him into Jon's with a more satisfied look upon his face. "There you go lad, time to find out about being a man".

Lyanna huffed with both amusement and exasperation. Jon stared at the big blue eyes of the baby boy in his arms, not sure what the hell he should do next. _This was a joke right?_

"Ned, do you really think that this is necess-".

"Oh absolutely" Ned interrupted with a wide grin aimed at the two teenagers sitting on the couch.

Just then, _sweet_ little Eddie very audibly filled his nappy. it was quite possibly the grossest noise Jon had ever heard....closely followed by the grossest smell Jon had ever smelt. He gaped back at the baby, who was very nonchalant about the whole episode as he chewed on his little chubby baby fist.

"You'd better see to that lad" Ned nodded, his whole body brimming with gleeful energy. Sansa glared up at her Dad before hooking Jon under the elbow to corral him towards the baby bag that was still at the bottom of the stairs.

"This is utterly ridiculous" she muttered under her breath as she laid out a changing mat and began pulling out all kinds of baby paraphernalia from the bag with the teddies on.

Jon's first experience of changing a nappy could have gone better. He would have preferred little Eddie to not kick his legs in a way that meant he put his foot in his own poop. He would have liked it if said nappy had actually been able to contain all of Eddie's mess so that he and Sansa didn't have to wrestle with the boy to change his dirty clothes. And if he'd have had the choice, he would have chosen not to get peed on too.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck?_

_Is Ned for real?_

"Having trouble kiddos"? Ned came out to where they were knelt over Eddie in the hallway, hands clasped behind his back, face plastered with an insufferable grin.

"No dad, we've got this - haven't we Jon"? Sansa said, giving Jon a meaningful look. Sansa Stark was a determined girl who never liked admitting defeat. Jon knew this, and sighed before he found himself nodding back at papa Stark.

"Great! Well, better get your stuff packed then Jon".

"Huh"?

"Well you can't very well get a feel for the whole experience of being a parent if you're not going to stay with the baby can you"?

"You want me to stay in your house? After everything you saw-" Jon's vocal chords suddenly felt like they were being gagged by Ned's fearsome glare.

_Right - better not mention the whole 'me trying to de-flower your little girl' thing._

"Well you'll be needed for the night feeds - I'm sure you wouldn't want to lumber poor Sansa here with all the nocturnal duties would you Jon"? he said with a serious look. Sansa huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Er...No sir".

"Good! Besides, your camp-bed will be on the other side of Sansa's room, little Eddie's moses basket will be between you and the door will be kept open at all times - do you hear me"? Ned finished with a pointed finger. Jon felt himself go red in the face. _Is this really happening? Is this what it looks like to have an actual break down?_

"God Dad, you're so dramatic"! Sansa complained.

"We'll see who's dramatic when you're being woken every couple of hours in the night, your bleary eyes won't focus on getting the right amount of scoops of milk formula in the bottle while your pretty pyjama top has got baby sick all over the shoulder Sansa" Ned smiled knowingly.

* * *

 

"What's going on love"? Catelyn asked her husband as she brought the last of her shopping in from the car "why is there a pile of baby things in the hall" she leaned around the door frame to peek into the lounge, giving Sansa and Jon and smile when she caught their eyes. "What's Eddie doing here"? Catelyn attempted to whisper her next words to her husband but Jon heard them anyway "and what is Jon doing here? I thought you said you'd make him a eunuch if he ever stepped foot inside this house again"? Jon could hear the mirth in her hushed voice but he failed to see what was so funny. _I'm quite sure Ned meant it at the time._

"Jon and our daughter are learning about actions and consequences by taking care of Eddie for the weekend" he replied in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh Ned, that's ridiculous, really it is"! She said, now walking into the lounge to take her infant nephew from Jon's arms for a cuddle. "Hello little gorgeous man"! she cooed, Eddie beamed a toothless smile back at his Aunt.

"Ah ah ah! Let the boy have the baby Cat"!

"Oh you're being ludicrous Ned"! She exclaimed as she handed the baby back to Jon and walked out to the kitchen, her husband following, listing all his justifications as he went.

Jon and Sansa stared at each other as they sat there on the couch, both of them not quite believing what they were apparently embarking on. Eddie began to cry.

* * *

As it turns out, sometimes babies cry for no fucking reason. Not one that either he or Sansa could decipher anyway. All help from Catelyn was quickly shooed away by a gleeful Ned. The other Stark kids seemed to make themselves scarce once they'd been informed of the situation and Jon felt exhausted already even though he'd only been a 'parent' for the grand total of 6 hours.

Sansa on the other hand, didn't seem phased at all as she stood rocking Eddie as he gradually fell asleep, head lolled onto her shoulder, his mouth and jaw working in his sleep like he was still sucking on a bottle. It was bloody adorable.

That first night was possibly the worst nights sleep Jon had ever endured. His girlfriend was only a few torturous metres away, dressed in nothing but sleep shorts and a strappy top but he couldn't _do_ anything about that - not with Ned on patrol, pretending to take an idle stroll past Sansa's open door like it was a perfectly normal thing to be doing at 3am. And if it wasn't _that_ \- it was little alarm-clock-Eddie, screaming at the tops of his lungs, wanting a bottle and a nappy change every 3 hours. Needless to say, Jon and Sansa were more than tired come morning.

It wasn't all bad though, Jon came to find out as he sat with the baby laid out on top of his legs, staring back up at him. Jon started pulling some faces and was surprised to get a grin and a happy squeal out of the little boy - it was quite possibly one of the cutest things he'd ever seen.

"I think Dad's plan might be backfiring" Sansa whispered to Jon as she gripped her coffee mug with both hands, a slight hint of the dark circles of tiredness under her eyes.

"Oh yea? How's that"?

"Well" she took a gulp of coffee "seeing how good you are with Eddie only makes me want you more" Sansa grinned over the rim of her cup. Jon blinked back at her, raising one eyebrow in question. "You're all gentle and patient and sweet with him and I don't know....I like it" she blushed. Jon didn't think that he'd been any of those things particularly - he was just trying to get through this, this - whatever it is - that Ned was putting them through, but if that was having an effect on Sansa, then _bring it on!_

"You're better at it then I am Sans, you'll be a great Mum one day" he smiled.

"Really"? 

"Yea, really".

Sansa yawned and set down her coffee on the table before Jon rearranged Eddie in the cradle of one arm so that she could tuck herself into his side under the other. And there the three of them took a little nap on the couch.

* * *

 

"What are you doing this time Ned"? Cat asked as she found her husband muttering to himself in his study, clicking and typing on his computer with agitated huffs becoming more and more frequent.

"You'll have to call your brother to come and get Eddie".

"Why?! What's happened? Is everything alright"? his wife asked with slight panic.

"No - everything is not 'alright' Cat! He's too bloody cute" Ned answered, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"I beg your pardon"?

Ned let out another annoyed huff "Eddie. He's too cute. They're in there right now looking like the paragon of parenthood" he said, waving a hand in the direction of the lounge "Jon was making him laugh earlier and Sansa was even more googly-eyed over the boy than normal! They don't seem stressed or anything! They're.... _coping well_ " he said the last words like they were curses. His wife laughed.

"Isn't that a good thing"?

"No it bloody well isn't"!

"Ned" Cat started, her hands on her hips now "what is all this about? Don't you trust Sansa? I know she's our little girl but in reality she's of legal age and will be considered an adult soon. And you've known Jon practically all his life! You know he's a sweet boy".

" _Sweet boy_ huh"? Ned muttered in response "You didn't see what that _sweet boy_ was doing to Sans-"

"And you were so virtuous when we were young were you"?! Catelyn cut in. "I remember what you were like at that age Ned Stark, don't think I've forgotten" she wagged a finger at her husband.

"EXACTLY! And look where that got us! You pregnant with Robb and me borrowing money from my Dad for a wedding"!

"And look at us now" Cat answered with a soft smile. "You wouldn't change it for the world Ned, and neither would I. Besides, Sansa's a responsible girl, I'm sure they'd thought it through".

"But she's my little girl Cat! She used to run to me when she scraped her knee and plagued me to help her brush her Barbie's hair and now she wants to....to..."

"Do something perfectly natural and normal with a boy who she trusts and I dare say 'loves'"?

"Aye....maybe you're right" Ned conceded before his gaze went back to his computer screen "Ah-ha! Here it is"! he exclaimed. "The RealBaby Care Simulator - the completely programmable life like parenting experience doll'.... It's like those things they use in childcare classes Cat! We can set it to it's most difficult setting - those two have had it easy with Eddie, I think he likes them too much".

Catelyn shook her head to herself before silently reaching over and slowly pushing the screen of her husband's laptop closed. "Ned, No".

* * *

 

The second night went much the same as the first, Jon mused. However, he didn't recall witnessing Sansa's Dad walk by her open door once.

Even though he was beyond tired and feeling a little frazzled from spending a lot of energy trying to second guess the baby's needs, he can't say that he didn't completely enjoy the experience. Eddie was a cute little guy and he'd gotten to spend the whole weekend with Sansa. When Sansa's Uncle Edmure and Aunt Roslyn came to pick up their bundle of joy he was kind of sad to see him go.

"I don't know what this whole ' _thing'_ was trying to prove Dad" Sansa said as Ned, Jon, Catelyn and herself gathered around the kitchen island. "You know I want to go to Uni, I don't plan on getting pregnant anytime soon".

Ned grumbled into his mug before softening his features and giving his daughter a fond smile. As if this was some kind of unspoken agreement to leave this whole episode to the past, Sansa beamed back at her Father. "Ok well Jon's going to help me with some English coursework I have" she said over breezily, walking backwards towards the stairs, grabbing Jon by the hand as she went.

"Oh Sansa" Catelyn stopped them before they could disappear together to her room "I have something for you" she said, handing her daughter a large brown paper bag. Sansa peered inside, blushed profusely and mumbled a _'thanks Mum'_ before she bolted upstairs, tugging Jon along with her.

"Keep that door open"! Ned called behind them.

"Urgh! I cannot believe my parents"! Sansa huffed before throwing herself face down onto her bed once they'd reached her room. She continued to make grumbling noises as she thrust the arm out that was holding onto the brown paper bag with an exasperated groan. Jon took it and peeked inside.

"Wow" he breathed "I didn't even know you could get condoms in this kind of quantity"!

Sansa only grunted in response.

 

 


End file.
